What Happened?
by uhhhhh yeah
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at hogwarts, and is sure to be the best. Hermione has changed alot... but she not the only one. filled with nonsence, and...could it be... Romance? HGDM Enjoy!
1. Wake up!

I do not own anything... except my idea...those you can blame me ;)

* * *

"Good morning London! Today is September first and it is a B-E-A-Utiful day, with a high of 20 degrees. And next on you six o'clock rock block is Hilary Duff, Wake Up"

There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up

Hermione woke up and threw her alarm clock across the room; bits and pieces flew every where while thinking _'Die Bitch'_.

She wasn't Hilary Duff's biggest fan, to put it lightly, she hated her.

" Well, THAT sure woke me up" she said to no one, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She took her wand from her bedside table and mutteredRepairo to her broken alarm clock. Hermione put in her guns 'n roses CD and sang along to paradise city into her hairbrush. After she finished a few verses she jumped into the shower, still singing along, of course. Hermione changed over the summer, she finally found a way to tame her hair, so it was finally straight. She also bought new clothes and had a few piercing here and there. She changed mentally also… and 'mentally' meaning the stick shoved up her ass loosened quite a bit.

Hermione got out of the shower and tried to pick out what to wear. In the end she decided to go with her Aerosmith shirt, and a black and gray plaid mini skirt, and her black converse. She put on some eyeliner and mascara and went down stairs to get something to eat. She went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. She didn't have to get on the train till 11:00. Today was the day she would go back to Hogwarts, It was her last year, and she knew it would be by far the best. _'Oh, well ill just hang there for a bit I guess' _so she gulped down her breakfast of hunny nut cheerios, jumped in her Jeep Wrangler TJ, and was off to platform 9 ¾.

She got there and shrinked her car and put it in her luggage _'that will be useful'_ she thought as a evil grin swept onto her face. She looked at her watch which read 10:05 "Wow! A Whole hour to myself how wonderful" she muttered to herself _'Why did I come early again?'_ she thought. Hermione looked around trying to find any forn of entertainment. Her eyes rested on a boy dressed in black, with platnum blonde hair _'No freakin' way' _she though to herself. _'What the hell is Malfoy doing here early?' _She just stared at him for the longest time not beliving **he** was here, out of anybody else, Malfoy had to come early. He was just sitting there reading a book. _'Wow, he's gotten pretty handsome over the summer…he's probably still a prat though…what a waste'_ She thought miserably. She walk over to a bench a couple over from where malfoy was sitting and took out her Mp3 player and began reading her book. What She didn't notice was a certain Slytherin eye's watching her

* * *

hey guys! sorry this chapter is short... i will try to make the next one longer, if i decide to go on with this story. anyway...Review and tell me what you think, kay?

Peace!


	2. Fighting Ninja Style

I own NOTHING:'( /3 except my original ideas of course.

* * *

Engrossed in her book, Hermione didn't even notice Malfoy coming over until he was sitting beside her.

Cocking his eyebrow, and putting on the most charming smile, he said, "Hey, I saw you sitting by yourself and thought you would like a little company".

"Are you high?" was the only response Hermione could think of. Seriously, this boy sitting in front of him, Tormented her, the entire time she went to Hogwarts, And here he was being chummy.

"Come now, be nice. Is this how you greet people?"

"Sorry, I guess you were the last person I expected to talk to me freely, without someone threatening you…wait, you were put up to this weren't you?"

"No… there's no one here to put me up to it in the first place…why? Do you have like a decease that's extremely contagious and anyone within a meter of you is in will die shortly after?' as Malfoy said this, his eyes bulged and he started to inch away from her. Seeing this made Hermione laugh so hard, her sides started to hurt. Finally she gasped out

"You…snort…should have seen your…ha ha … face"

"Soooo…. Your not contagious with a incurable decease?"

"How 'bout…no"

"Well, then. How's about we start this conversation over again? Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy"

Now Hermione understood. He didn't recognize her 'this will be great! Maybe his eyes will bulge again when I tell him who I am.' So, putting on her best-sophisticated voice she said

"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy."

She offered him her hand and they shook, for a while until Draco broke the silence

" Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"You already know it"

"What? I don't recognize you?"

"Draco…. I am your Mudblood" Hermione said in her best darth Vader voice. Draco looked at her weird then jumped up in realization "GRANGER! EWW!" then he ran away into the boy bathroom. Hermione was very amused by this, so she decided to follow him.

In the boy's bathroom, Draco stood furiously washing his hands, when He noticed her leaning in the doorway

"You know…" she started "…I could just give you sand paper and you could just sand it off"

"What? What the hell is sandpaper?….. WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? IM STANDING RIGHT HERE! And sand paper is a muggle tool used to make wood smooth, and you are talking to me because you have nothing else better to do"

"Thanks for that… I'll keep that in mind" he said walking by her and shoving her with his shoulder.

"Tell me you did not just shove me."

He turned right around and said "so what if I did? What are you gunna do about it?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy…But I'm going to have to kick your ass…NINJA STYLE!"

Then Hermione started flailing her arms and doing random kicks here and there, and she ended with the 'come get some' hand gesture.

Draco couldn't help but grin, and to Hermione's surprise, he also started to fling his arms every where and he said, in a dubbed-over-Chinese-action-movie kind of way, "You disgrace the ninja and the way of the ninja…now you must pay"

Playing right along Hermione responded "I am not the one to disgrace the ninja, and the way of the ninja, you sir will die a most horrendous death"

"Then come get some"

As if she had been in a slingshot, Hermione ran right to him and stopped, only to start play slapping him. As soon as she started play slapping, Draco joined in on the fun. About 3 minutes later, they stopped dead in their tracks "Did we just play 'Ninja's' with each other?" Draco asked

Hermoine started to laugh "yeah… I think we just did," she said as she walked back over to her bench to start reading again.

* * *

sorry... another short chapter... I would like to thank my reviewer 'Hiei'sCrazySpaz'. see what will happen when i get reviews? i get inspired...any suggestion to how you want this story to go...just tell me and ill try to fit it in...

PEACE!


	3. Pancakes

Kay! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed,even the one who gave me a forward...err, thanks.once again, reviews inspired me to wrote faster, so...REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!...oh uhh please...

P.S. I do not oun anything but me, myself, and my gnome...oooo i might put a gnome in my story somewhere...this is fun!

* * *

Draco stood still, trying to make sense of what just happened. _' I just played 'ninjas' with granger…what the hell? Why is she…not the way…she was before? Why is she hot? NOT! NOT hot no NO NO'_

"NO!" Draco yelled this extremely loud. Scared by the sudden noise, Hermione made a little yelp and fell off the bench. After catching her breath, she got up and yelled right back.

"YES!"

"What?" Draco said as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh…Aluminum?"

"What's that?" Draco asked

"Oh…it's a muggle thing…why'd you yell?"

"Uh…Aluminum?"

"You don't even know what it is."

"Yeah… and whose fault is that?"

"Hey…Don't blame me for your arrogance."

"Arrogance? Me? You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"HA! Don't make me laugh! You and arrogance go together like…uh… you know what… I forgot what we were talking about."

"Something about Aluminum, and Arrogance…anyway, what…uh… how did you become like…this?"

"Oh…Well, Malfoy, When a boy and a girl love each other very much, they decide that it's about to…"

"Stop!"

"Re-decorate…Why? What did YOU think I was talking about" she said enfosising the 'You' part a little too much… she very much enjoyed messing with people's minds.

"I thought…err…I…. STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" he said pointing his finger accusingly at her.

"But its fuuuunnn" Hermione mock-whined, putting on her best puppy-dog-face.

"…I'm hungry"

"That was random"

"Pancakes?"

"Don't mind if I do"

Then they walked over to a little diner named 'Monsieur Francis'. They walked in to find it completely empty. They sat at a booth near the back; just incase someone they knew showed up early. Then out of no where a puff of smoke appeared.

"Bonjour! My name is Monsieur Francis, and I will be your server" he said in a strong French accent.

"Hi-yah Frank, ill have pancakes and coffee"

"Sounds good too me too Frank"

"Zat is MONSIEUR Frank…Francis…Monsieur Francis…" Here he stopped his French accent went into his regular English accent "Two Pancakes, with coffee commin' up" then he sulked off to the back to give the chef the orders

"So…What happened to you… you obviously changed quite a bit" Draco asked again, but choosing his words better and being a bit more blunt.

"I don't know… I could ask you the same thing now couldn't I?"

"Yeah…But too bad you didn't, now like totally spill it" Draco asked flicking hair off his shoulder's that wasn't there, doing a horrendous ditzy girl impersonation.

"Ew, don't do that ever again. Anyway, I don't know what happened… I guess it happened during the summer when I was visiting my cousin. She would have party's like every weekend and at first I would always sit out… but after a while I started to loosen up. The girl before was really this in hiding" she said pointing to herself up and down "and what about you?"

"This is how I always was… you just didn't get to see it cause I wasn't allowed to associate with muggle borns. But my parents died…"

"Oh my… I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. My parents and weren't very close at all, I was just an heir to them…someone to keep the family name going"

"Oh…well…umm… FOOD"S READY!" she practically yelled, her and awkward silences did go very well together. Draco also looked relieved of the awkward silence being over it was either that or he was happy the food was there. When the food came Hermione realized she wasn't that hungry 'I should have realized that before…Oh well' she thought, and she started to get busy cutting at her pancake, until she made a successful mask, and put it up to mer face. Draco looked up and saw what she was doing. Surprised by it he inhaled his pancakes and started coughing ferociously Hermione trying to get up to help him but she spilled coffee on him. Draco stood up and yelped like a girl, because of the scotching hot coffee. As soon as he stopped coughing he heard muffled laughing. He looked over to see Hermione with her hand over her mouth trying her best to suppress giggles.

"You think this is funny?" He said a little too calmly for Hermione's liking. She just shook her head with both hands over her mouth

"Don't lie you found that really amusing" he said

Hermione took her hands off her mouth "You yourself had to admit it was funny" she said her voice quivering from laughing

"Yes, well…so is this" she hadn't noticed the syrup in his hand until it was being poured onto her head. He then did a mock surprised face wit one hand over his mouth. Breathing heavily she wiped the maple syrup from out of her eyes and noticed something outside _'Oh...my…this is soo perfect' _with a huge grin on her face sheLooked him right in the eye and said

"Your going to wish you never did that"

All of a sudden the grin slid off her face and tears started to form in her eyes and she ran past him. He followed her out the door and understood why he would be sorry…


	4. My Hieny?

Hey Guys! i felt bad for leaving you there and got yelled at also for doing so...anyway i know its not long but its the best i could do considering i have exams...and to answer one reviewers question...yes i am still in school untill tommorow then i got exams the week after...ANYWHO! enjoy!

P.S. I do not oun anything! i swear!

* * *

'_Shit!'_ Draco repeated in his mind as he saw Pothead and the weasel _'Their gunna kill me…damn Granger and her good acting…' _Draco thought kept drifting while he waited for his death

"Mione…Why are you crying? And is that…syrup?" Harry asked while she cried into his shirt, she nodded her head as a response

"How'd you get syrup on your head?" Ron asked bitterly as he saw Hermione crying into Harry's shit and not his. _'Uh Oh, is she going to tell them? She's not saying anything maybe she won't tell…or maybe she'll just look at me…Shit! They've spotted me! Oh look at that grin on her face…she's gunna get it later' _Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted by a booming sound

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Ron asked…more like yelled at Draco

"Nothing that worth telling you Weasel"

At this time Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to understand something obvious "Why… did you… pour maple syrup on her?" he said in a calm quivering voice. _'God this is the weirdest question I have ever asked, and to Malfoy nonetheless'_ harry thought

"I…err…uhm…hey! Stop giving me that face!" her pointed at Hermione who was giving him a lot of funny faces behind Harry and Rons Back's. As soon as they looked around her eyes were teary again and she whispered 'sorry' in an extremely pathetic voice and ran off 'crying' to the girl's bathroom.

_'Now I look like even more of a jackass! Just great! Arrgg…what I'm I going to do…GOT IT!' _Malfoy though up a full proof plan, a plan so ingenious that it had to work.

"LOOK! A FLYING MONKEY"…or not. Harry and Ron both looked back to see the flying monkey, during the time Malfoy was given from the distraction he apparated into the girl's bathroom. There he found Hermione on the floor silent laughing.

"Are you crazy! I could have been died on account of them dieing me!" Draco whispered venomously

"First of all I will not correct that sentence structure because there too much wrong with it" Hermione said, and Draco 'pffft'd' "Secondly Harry and Ron wouldn't have killed you…more like turned you into a toilet seat and put you in a public restroom… Such as this" she saidlifting her arms to indicate where 'here' was.

"That is sick…and SO useful, you know…oh shit! Their looking for you!" Draco said as he heard Harry and Ron's voices _'why are they calling for my hieny? That's just weird…wait their saying Hermione…HA! I'm going to call her that now…' _

"I have to leave before they catch me, bye…MY HIENY! He he he" Draco then apparated two blocks away from the train station.

"Hermione! There you are! The Bastard ran away! Did you see a flying monkey?" Ron just went on and on and all Hermione was thinking _' My Hieny? What the hell?'_


	5. papercuts, and mud fights

OMG! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! it's just I had work, and i went to concerts, and i have been very busy! so with no further adeu. here's chapter 5!

I do not oun anything!... ahem except my original idea's :) oh and the llama song isn't mine either :)

* * *

"Hermione! There you are! That Bastard ran away! Did you see a flying monkey?" Ron just went on and on and on...but all Hermione was thinking _' My Hieny? What the hell?'_

"Do you know any spells to get rid of paper cuts? I have one that hurts really, really bad! See right here… where'd you go?" As Ron continued to rant about nothing at all, Hermione left… I mean if it were you would you have stayed, and listened to that?

"Where did she go?" asked a confused Ron

"Well, Ron. You see, you bored her so badly that she shriveled up to the size of a raisin, when all of a sudden a mouse can and took her away." said Harry very sarcastically…though Ron didn't catch on.

"WHAT? Why didn't you stop that mouse? Now we will never see Hermione again… and I will be doomed to live with this damned paper cut!" then he shoved his cut in Harry's face to make his point. Harry just stood and looked at Ron like he was the stupidest thing to walk the face of the earth.

"What?"

"God Ron! Are you that thick? It's called sarcasm you dumbass!" at this point Harry went to put his belongings on the train.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, after an uneventful train ride, stepped off of platform 9 3/4 and into a carriage. After about 3 minutes of Ron and Harry blabbering about Quittage and such, when all of a sudden someone opened their door. Not just anyone, but none other than Draco Malfoy. The three of them looked at him (Hermione slightly amused, Harry irritated, and Ron furious) , and he started to stammer and studder.

"I…uh… I, thought th-this was empty… but ... I… uh…"

"What's a matter Malfoy…Cat got your tougne?" Ron said, thinking it was very clever.

"No, but last night your mother had a good hold on it" Malfoy said triumphantly and he saw Ron's ears grow exceptionally red, from anger. Hermione was in the background hand over her mouth doing her best not to laugh. And Harry was restraining Ron from killing Malfoy, with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You better leave Malfoy" Harry spat out "Because I won't hold on to him forever"

Hermione Finally speaking up, and said "Malfoy! You have gone to far this time! I mean insulting a students mother…you must be ashamed of yourself" Malfoy noted that she basically winked after every couple of words sort of like a please-please-play-along gesture.

"uhm…uhhhh"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I'm taking you to Professer Magonagall, and having you punished imeadiatly" Hermione yelled at him, which scared him quite a bit. After the door closed Hermione held up her hand, looking expectantly at him.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

"uhm..high-five?" Hermione told him back.

"Whats that?"

"Uhh, well it's like, well you just hit your hand with mine, and uh, it's like saying good job…or something"

"Oh…For what?"

"Uh how 'bout the 'Your mom joke'?"

"Oh! well then, in that case…" he 'high-fived' her

"Right on!" Hermione loved high-fives for some reason.

"So… your not taking me to Magonagall?"

"Not unless you want to? Got a thing for Magonagall don't ya?"

"Ew, no!" Draco replied repulsed "Then why did you leave your carriage?"

"Kay…you know what? For 6 years it has been quitage this, and quitage that. I needed Slightly intelligent conversation!"

"Yeah…like playing ninja's is intelligent" Draco laughed remembering of what happened just hours before.

Hermione then replied, with a goofy grin on her face "Ha! Oh yeah"

"yeah, that was odd…" at this time draco eyes drifted to her head girl badge which was rested meatly on her robe "Woah! Your Head Girl!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yeah…and…"

"…and, I'm Head Boy!"

just then Hermione's eyes bulged "What?"she asked disbelievingly

"I know, right?"

They both stood there for a while, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _'she's a mudblood. Ok a sexy mudblood. Ok a really sexy, fun mudblood. Doesn't mean I'mgoing to befriends with her. Wait! Hold the phone! Did I just call her sexy? Oh, god! What has become of me?' _Hermione had finished thinkng about it, which were along the same lines but only she replaced mudblood with jackass,and she had moved to an entirly different thought _'Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck.'_ She was swifting her head back and forth and started humming along to the very annoying song.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked… a little weirded out

Hermione snapped out of it and said "Oh nothing that you would understand"

"I'm sure" he replied uninterested. All of a sudden Hermione remembered a question she'd been wanting to ask Draco.

"Why the hell did you call me 'My Hieny?'"

at hearing this Draco burst out laughing and doubled over, clutching his sides, and pointing at her backside and mouthing ' my hieny'. Hermione just stood there looking at him, with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she should send him to St. Mungo's or not. After Draco relaxed he just sat on the ground giggling.

"uh, you didn't answer my question. What the hell is with my heiny?"

Draco began laughing again and bent his head down and started bobbing up and down. Hermione was getting tired of this so she pushed him into a near by mud puddle. Draco, stunned at first, started laughing harder, and grabbed Hermione's legs, and pulled her in the mud puddle with him. Hermione, who was now covered in mud, and a little ticked off, took a hand full of mud and threw it at Draco. It was now, Draco's turn to stare open mouth at Hermione, while Hermione laughed at him. All of a sudden Draco pounced at Hermione and they started wrestling. Draco had Hermione in an arm lock, when Hermione spoke up.

"Ow, Ow, Ow"hermione said rather pathetically. Right away Draco let go and asked if he hurt her, then Hermione took her chance, and put him in an arm lock.

"Oh, come on! No fair! I so won!" Draco complained

"Did not! It's not my fault you let go of me" Hermione replied

"You were hurt!"

"So? It's not like you ever would let me go before, I thought it was a feeble attempt, but you are like every other guy… afraid you hurt the poor girl. Well guess what? Tough!"

"Every other guy huh? Man, granger! How many guys have you wrestled with" draco replied, with hes eyebrows raised grinning a bit.

"more than you can count, but I guess that isn't saying much"

"aha! Toucher!"

They sat in the mud for a while just looking at each other. They started to move closer to each until they were just inches away. Hermione broke out of her trance, and spoke.

"Hey Malfoy… you do relise that all the carriages have left, don't you?"

* * *

Hey, Hey, Hey! hope you liked it. please read and review! thank you very very very very very very...uh very, very, much! XD 


	6. Ohhh sh!

Last time……..

They sat in the mud for a while just looking at each other. They started to move closer to each other, and not until they were just inches away, Hermione broke out of her trance, and spoke.

"Hey Malfoy… you do realize that all the carriages have left, don't you?"

!CoNtInUeD!

"uh…. Right… we should… uhm… go… like now" Draco stuttered. All the while thinking _'ooooohhh Shit! I almost kissed Granger! Wtf is wrong with me? What is the plural for moose?…. huh? Kay this granger thing is way too weird… I think she's rubbing off on me… yummy. SHIT! NOT YUMMY! NOT YUMMY!"_

"Yeah… that's why I mentioned it…duh" Hermione said rather coolly, but inside she was screaming _' I almost kissed Draco fucking Malfoy! Shit what would Harry, or Ron say? Why do I care what they would say? If I wanted to kiss Draco… WHICH I DON'T!… I would do so freely without any concerns what so ever. Because I'm a big girl!…. I'm a big kid now. wow that tune is going to be stuck in my head all day. FOCUS HERMIONE!'_

They looked at each other, and simultaneously, started walking to the castle. They walked in silence for about… let's say… 5 minutes before they both started talking in the creepy-fred-and-george-kind-of-way.

"About what happened…"

5 second pause

"It was just…"

3 second pause

"Go ahead and talk"

10 second pause

Laughter

"Shit! That… is the creepiest thing that… has ever happened to me" Draco said in-between gasps of air. Hermione just nodded her head in a 'me too' kind of way, on account of her laughing. After their fit, they went on, just NOT talking about what happened. They talk about many things… Hermione tried to explain the Internet but Draco could not understand.

'So….. It's this muggle thingy that allows people to talk to each other and view what they want?'

'Yes! Are you not listening to me? I've been trying to explain this to you for the past DECADE!'

'It has NOT been that long…. Stop over exaggerating. I'm just having trouble believe that a race as primitive as muggles have something that complex."

'What? You think that muggles have loin clothes and hunt for their dinner with spears and rocks? Muggle have come a long way'

'pshhhh….. Ok'

'You know what? Your arrogance is infuriating and…… hey look, we're at the castle'

Yes, they had finally made it to the castle after about an hour and a half or nonsensical …….nonsense. Ahem. They came into the great hall, right in the middle of the sorting ceremony.

'Hufflepuff!'

A little girl with light brown hair jumped off the stool and scurried to her new table. No one had noticed that Hermione and Draco came in, and they were relieved of that. Just then the door slammed, and everyone's eyes were on them, and them alone.

'_Whyyyy? Why not just let me come in unnoticed?' _thought a very frustrated Draco. He looked over to see Hermione unfazed and already walking to her table everyone staring at her, and she sat at her table opposite to Harry and Ron. Everyone kept staring at her for about 30 seconds, until she looked around and finally realized everyone was looking at her and said "WHAT?" rather loudly. And then the whispering started. Draco only caught bits and pieces of them…. It mostly went something like this 'why is Draco and Hermione even walking together?' 'Haven't you heard? Draco impregnated Hermione, and now he's waiting for the baby to come, so he can kill it and not have the 'bloodline' spoiled!' 'I heard that he was send to azkaban and got out on probation and Hermione is his parole officer.' And all Draco could think was

'_Ohhhh Shit!'_

because he knew that only worse rumors could come from this


	7. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry!

GAHHHHH! IM SORRY IM SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR EVER! AND THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EVEN WORHT IT… BUT I WAS HAVING A SERVERE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK…. AND I STILL AM! IM SORRY SOORRRRRRYYYY! GAAAK!

Anyway…. If you have any suggestions it would be greatly apprieciated! Thanx !

XOXOXOXOX

3 Courtney 3 (a.k.a. uhhhh yeah)


	8. Dorm room's, and evil plans

Thx for the suggestions XP! Lol I will use them in a way… and sorta twist it into my own thing but thank you guyz soo much for the inspiration! ( ;) TwistedAsTheDickens, Mrs. Balise Zabini 725 ) thank you…. And just to add when I get reviews… I update quicker…Wink! Wink! Nudge! Nudge! Say no more! Say no more!

Ahem!

Back to the story XD!

Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to their new dorm. Both in silence, because they were both deep in though… Draco about the rumor's that were going to spread about them… and Hermione, about how she couldn't wait to blast her music in her new room. When McGonagall interrupted their thoughts.

"Here is your dorm room… your password is what ever you two decide it to be. There is one bathroom, and Ms. Granger. Your room will be on the left, and Mr. Malfoy. Yours will be on the right. Have a nice year… and both of you….Behave yourselves. Goodnight."

As their Professor walked swiftly away… Draco and Hermione stood in shock open-mouthed.

"Did you know we were going to share a dorm room?" asked Draco, still in shock

"No… I just put on my 'surprised' face for show" responded Hermione… her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Shut up. What do you want the password to be?"

"I dunno… it has to be something both of us agree on…"

"How about… uterus?"

"What? Hmmm… Sure! Why not?

"No! god, how about NO body parts… I was only kidding with the first one"

"Well you should be a little more specific. You can easily confuse us simpletons"

"Suuree… whatever Miss Top-of-the-Class-I-Know-Every-Answer-To-Every-Question-To-Every-Day"

"Wow… that just rolls off the tongue, don't it?… How about Ninja's?"

"………YEAH!"

"Woah! No need to scream… I'm right here"

"Sorry… You do the honors?"

"The honors of what?"

"….the honors!" nod's head to the portrait

looks to the portrait "What?"

"SAY THE FRIGGEN PASSWORD!"

"Why didn't you say so? I would gladly say the password………Ninja's"

A smug Hermione and an annoyed Draco walked through the door… and say the nicest room they had ever seen. The walls were black and red. The top was black, with accents of red. And the bottom was black with accents of red. There were two couches, a black with red throw pillows and a red one with black throw pillows. There was two desks with lamps, and also a kitchenette(?shrugs?). over on the left there was a staircase leading to a door which said _Head Girl _and to the right _Head boy_ (just as McGonagall said). Hermione walked to her room and met a gargoyle.

"HALT! Who goes there?"

"Uhm… Hermione Granger"

"How do I know it is REALLY Hermione Granger"

"Uhm… I…. Don't know"

"Answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"She"

"Whatever"

"Ok… ask away…"

"What… is your favorite color?"

"ur… green?"

"What… is your house name?"

"Griffindor"

"What... is the capital of Assyria?"

"………………………"

"AHAHA! You may enter…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked into her room, _'Oh god… I hope that thing doesn't do that EVERY fricken time I go to my room.'_ She walked into a room with green walls and purple accessories. It had a large window overlooking the lake._ 'EEK! It's my dream room!' _ Hermione was so happy she started doing a jig… just as Draco walked in from the bathroom entrance.

"Having fun, Granger?"

she stopped., and looked at him, and responded.

"Yes, actually… why? Were you having a fun time watching me?"

Draco blushed a deep red and mumbled a little 'no'

"No? then why did you come into MY room through the bathroom door, knowing that it would lead to MY room?" Hermione smirked at him… she got him

"uhh….err…. I…"

pause

Runs away

"Loser…" Hermione mumbled, as she put on some bowling for soup, and kept on with her dancing. Draco on the other hand was in his room Black walls, with silver accessories, large window over-looking quittage field pacing… wondering why on earth he went into Hermione's room to begin with.

'_What the hell? How did I let that little know-it-all get away without saying my own comeback? She's good… I'm just not used to intelligent conversation I guess…….. IT IS STILL NO EXCUSE!_

God damn it! She is going to wish she never hurt my ego!…. MWAHAHA! …… did I just laugh maniacally in my own head? Damn that's stupid…. FINE!"

"MWAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR INTERFERING WITH ME AND MY TUUNNES!" she said in a singsong voice

"_Fine… enjoy your ' tunes'… just wait till tomorrow!" _Draco whispered, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

KAY!

The three questions bit… I got from monty python and the holy grail

ANYWAY! Read and REEEEEEVVVVIEEEWW! Please!

THANKYOUZZ!


End file.
